


Red Lion Enterprises

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: A little (not so) meet cute/writing exercise to get me back into things.





	Red Lion Enterprises

**Author's Note:**

> Everything you recognise doesn't belong to me. My mistakes are my own, however.
> 
> Thanks to Sandwiches for her support :)

After a week of progressively annoying incidents that made it feel like the walls of her apartment were ready to fall down around her, Brienne Tarth finally decided that she must either have the worst luck in all of the Seven Kingdoms or there was something seriously wrong with her home. And, after a heated debate at the monthly residents' association meeting, it turned out she wasn't the only one with problems.

Even if her landlord hadn't been bought out late last year, the whole block now owned by Red Lion Enterprises where even the assistant answering her politely firm emails seemed to be sneering at her, Brienne wouldn't have felt particularly comfortable showing up at their place of work to air page after page of grievances in person. But show up she did, battling the Monday morning rush hour crowds to arrive bright and early with a bulging folder clutched in her hand.

It only took one phone call before the disarmingly attractive receptionist was escorting her through the building, like a prize poodle being trailed by an oversize St. Bernard, depositing Brienne on a plush couch while she spoke to the man behind the mahogany door.

"You're lucky Mr Lannister's afternoon meeting was cancelled," she sneered as she passed Brienne on the way back to the elevator. "Please hand in your visitors pass when you're done."

"Thank you," Brienne replied instinctively, smoothing down her slacks as she stood. Though there was a frisson of nerves tingling in her fingers, remembering that so many people were relying on her quickly pushed that feeling away, her knuckles sounding firm and focused rapping against the dark wood.

"Come in," came a well educated, though clearly bored, drawl.

"Mr Lannister," she started even before the door had closed behind her. "My name is Brienne Tarth and I'm here to talk to you about the Evenstar Quadrangle in the southern quarter of the city."

"I know. Pia explained there's been a few problems in that particular block."

"More than a few."

"You'd have thought someone would have mentioned that before now," Jaime muttered, alternatively flicking through the papers in front of him and spending too long staring up at her.

Brienne wasn't sure how to respond, silently agreeing that _someone_ should have been passing their complaints on to a more senior member of the company.

"Do you have any aversions to Pentoshi food?" he asked as casually as if he'd been enquiring about the weather before too many moments of awkwardness had passed, indicating that she should take a seat opposite him.

"What?" she barked in surprise, stubbornly remaining upright. "Why?"

"I was about to order some lunch before you barged in here," he explained slowly, already appearing to be tired of her very presence in his office. "And as your file looks like it might take all afternoon to go over, I'd rather not do it on an empty stomach. So, Miss Tarth, do you have any aversions to Pentoshi food?"

Brienne shook her head and watched him smile, picking up the phone on his desk before she had a chance to explain that she hadn't planned on staying for lunch. Though, as he doubled up on orders of itty bitty spare ribs and spring rolls, she shamefully recalled the breakfast bagel she'd forgotten to retrieve from her fridge that morning. The accompanying blush stained her cheeks like a vermillion sunrise, too obvious not to be noticed, and his lips twitched towards the beginning of a smile.

"Mr Lannister, I-"

"Jaime, Miss Tarth. My name is Jaime," he cocked his head as if the different angle allowed him some sort of insight into her very being. "Shall we begin?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
